


Salt

by amamile



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Big brother Connor, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed Are Brothers, Gavin Gets What He Deserves, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, RK900 Learning To Be an Asshole Right Back, RK900's name is Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamile/pseuds/amamile
Summary: RK900’s earliest memories are fragmented, glimpses of tests and sterile white rooms, Cyberlife engineers milling about. Blackness. Then a strange face staring up at him in the darkness of an empty Cyberlife storage facility. “You are awake” it said. Currently, staring atDetective Reed, Gavin, 37 years, criminal record: none, RK900 wishes he wasn't awake.RK900's arrival at the DPD, from three different perspectives.





	1. Connor & Hank

**Author's Note:**

> A short look at RK900s arrival at the DPD. Wrote this to get to know the DBH characters and figured I'd post it! I'm not very experienced in writing fan fiction but hope someone enjoys. Not beta read, if you spot any errors lemme know.

Connor tilts his head back, watching the early morning bustle of the precinct. He’s fond of the way humans behave in the early hours of the morning, sluggish and over dramatic as they file into the workplace, chugging down coffees and slouching at their desks, wincing at the sunlight that filters into the office. The feeling of enjoyment still sends a little thrill through his system, even over a year after the events of last winter. Only now has the tension in Detroit calmed, however minutely. As those who had fled the city stream back in, life begins to take on a rhythm again after the chaos of the rebellion. Connor enjoys rhythm, having a schedule. Markus had urged him to take up a job in the administration of new Jericho, but Connor had insisted on returning to the force. Police work provides structure, and Connor is good at his job. 

On this particular day, however, his people watching is interrupted by the vague, muffled sound of screaming. Frowning, Connor grabs the steaming cup of coffee he’s just prepared _(For Hank, who he’d decided to allow to sleep in for once)_ and turns to the source of the noise. Detective Reed is leaning over the captain’s desk, red in the face, his screeching penetrating even the supposedly soundproof glass walls of the captain's office. 

_Unsurprising,_ Connor thinks, eyes on the quarreling officers as he crosses the office. He sets the coffee down on Hank's desk as he slides into his own. His attention is drawn away from Gavin as he notices the broad figure standing stiffly outside Fowler’s door, back turned to Connor. He attempts to be discreet as he peers out from behind his computer screen and scans the man.

**IDENTIFIED: RK900 #313 248 317 - 87**

Connor frowns. He had been expecting this exact scenario, although that didn't make it any more pleasant to witness. The memo that a new android officer would be joining the force had gone out the previous week, a handy list of android sensitivity tips attached. With officer Chen gone on maternity leave, it left a 90% chance that detective Reed would be assigned a new partner. It was an inevitable conclusion that the android would fill that space, despite Gavin’s… negative sentiment for androids.

The new android being of the same series as Connor however, is quite a surprise. An RK900, the most recent RK series android produced before Cyberlife’s production had been taken over by Markus and his council. He’d heard rumours around New Jericho that only one had been completed. Both anxiety and excitement twist together in Connor as he stares at the other android. _What's he like? How alike to me is he exactly? What changes have they made? Does he like dogs?_ Connor is lost in thought when the RK900 turns suddenly, meeting his curious stare with cold blue eyes. Connor ducks back behind his screen, a little unnerved.

“Jesus christ, this is too fucking creepy,” Hank mutters from behind Connor, breakfast burrito clutched in one hand as he stares at the department's newest addition. 

“Good morning Hank. I would say it is... slightly uncanny,” Connor says, turning to watch Hank as the lieutenant treads over to his desk. He gives the cup of coffee a little push towards the taller man, who offers Connor a little nod in thanks before turning his attention back to the commotion in Fowler’s office.

“That's one scary motherfucker,” Hank says, eyeing the furrowed brow of the RK900, “a lot meaner looking than you.” he reaches across his desk to ruffle Connor’s hair. Connor shoots him an offended frown. The RK900 is certainly more brawny than connor, with a broader jaw and wider shoulders. Connor’s appearance is designed to make humans comfortable, warm brown eyes and little imperfections doting his skin. The RK900, with his cold blue eyes and towering height, is clearly geared towards intimidation. Regardless, Connor posseses much more field experience.

“I assure you I am just as capable of intimidation as-” Connor begins, leaning out of range of Hank's ruffling.

“Relax kid, I'm well aware you're just as tough as your evil twin over there” Hank snorts, sipping his coffee. “You gonna talk to him?”

“I.... Will attempt to, yes” Connor sneaks another glance at the android, clearly nervous. Hank can't blame him. The RK900 looks like it's barely restraining the urge to bust down Fowler’s door and throttle Gavin. _Relatable_ , Hank thinks. Suddenly, Fowler’s office door swings open, and out storms Gavin, purposefully knocking his shoulder into the RK900 on his way out. “Perhaps when he’s not occupied,” Connor mutters, leaning forward in his seat as he watches the duo. The RK900 is unphased, unmoved by Gavin’s attempt to knock him over. He follows closely on the detective’s heels, still unphased when Gavin whirls around and begins to yell incoherently into his face.

Connor had thought the early days of his partnership with Hank had been rough, but watching Gavin and the RK900, he realizes that it could have been much worse.

Gavin’s ranting is cut short as the RK900 begins to speak, too quiet for Connor to make out. Whatever he’s said doesn’t placate Gavin even a little. The detective begins to yell once again, voice slowly growing in volume until it’s loud enough for the entire office to make out clearly. “-you know you can’t do shit without me. Those new bullshit android laws are just us playing nice to stop war from breaking out. Don’t think for a fuckin’ second any human sees you as equal.” The office quiets dramatically, the little conversations around them dying out as the full attention of the DPD settles on the two partners. 

Connor’s eyes widen slightly. He’s well aware that things don’t change overnight, having witnessed the countless debates and heaps of paperwork that went into even the bare minimum of android right laws post revolution, the conflict and tension on the streets of Detroit. Regardless, within the walls of their precinct things had been rather peaceful. The majority of human officers had come to respect the android cause as a result of Markus’ peaceful revolution, with the notable exception of Gavin, who most had learned to tune out long ago. However, how this new android will react is a wildcard. 

The entire office seems to be watching with bated breath as the two stare each other down, but the RK900 says nothing. Reed grins triumphantly at his silence, and Connor grimaces. “Yeah, that’s right. Keep your mouth shut. Don’t talk back to me again and we might just be able to work together. Now, go make me a coffee. Black.” The RK900 nods obediently and slips into the breakroom.

“Damn. Acts like you did too,” Hank says with a frown that matches Connor’s own. 

The RK900 returns, coffee held carefully in both hands. As Gavin grabs the cup and takes a large gulp, his smug expression morphs into one of shock. Connor and Hank both lean forward, intrigued, as Gavin begins to make a rather disturbing noise and drops the cup. The detective bends over and begins to cough violently, coffee streaming down the stubble of his chin. Besides Connor, Hank is shaking with laughter.

“I believe the RK900 has tampered with the coffee,” Connor’s mouth quirks up at the corner in amusement. He feels almost proud, watching his RK900 counterpart stare down at a hacking detective Reed.

“You know Connor, I think I might like your evil twin more than you,” Hank wheezes, wiping laughter induced tears from his eyes. “Atta boy!” He hollers across the office at the RK900.

“Noted. I’ll be sure to put something disgusting in your coffee tomorrow” Connor says dryly, side eyeing his partner with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting RK900's perspective next. This miiight be the beginning of a series but we'll see.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. RK900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which RK900 has a stimulating and very constructive first conversation with his new partner and Gavin Reed gets what he deserves.

RK900’s earliest memories are fragmented, glimpses of tests and sterile white rooms, cyberlife engineers milling about. Blackness. Then a strange face staring up at him in the darkness of an empty cyberlife storage facility. “You are awake” it said. 

Currently, staring at _Detective Reed, Gavin, 37 years, criminal record: none,_ RK900 wishes he wasn't awake. For the last two minutes the detective has been rattling off about his refusal to partner with an android, peppering in petty insults that violate several hate speech laws. RK900 stares down at him blankly. He’s had his audio off for the last 50 seconds, but he figures it’s time to deal with the issue at hand.

“...Fucking plastic asshole!” Gavin scowls. The detective’s clothes are ruffled, his hair askew, and dark circles underline his angry grey eyes. _Sleep deprived,_ RK900 notes. “Are you even listening?”

“Of course, Detective Reed. We have several case files to go over, so I suggest we get to work. Also, ‘Plastic Asshole’ is not a suitable vernacular name for me, as it is technically hate speech. My factory designation is ‘Connor’, but you may register a different name if you find it confusing.” RK900 says drily, gesturing across the office to the desk at which his RK800 counterpart sits, peering over his screen in a poor attempt to appear discreet as he watches RK900 suffer.

Gavin stares at the android for a moment, blessedly silent, before letting out a bark of laughter. “No fucking way am I calling you both Connor.” He glances at Connor and back at RK900. "Christ,” Gavin mutters, “One plastic prick in this precinct was more than enough.” 

“Again, detective, If you find having two colleagues with the same name challenging, you can simply give me a different one.” 

Gavin takes another step forward, a devious smile spreading across his unshaven face. “Oh yeah? How about...Richard.”

RK900’s LED cycles yellow as he processes the suggestion. “Judging by your seeming dislike for me, you've selected ‘Richard’ because the short form of the name is “Dick,” yes? I am a cutting edge model designed to function alongside humans, Detective. Social cues, insults, and jokes do not escape me as they might my predecessor.” RK900 offers Gavin a forced smile. “A name chosen without ulterior motives would be more constructive in building a partnership.” The detective recoils, looking rather put down at having his fun spoiled.

“Whatever,” Gavin scoffs, “what the fuck are you even supposed to be? Connor 2.0? Same face, same name… Fucking creepy.” Detective Reed takes a step forward into RK900’s space in what seems to be an attempt to appear threatening. The effect is rather ruined by the fact that he has to tilt his head up to meet RK900s eyes, as well as the fact that RK900 could crush him like a cockroach if he deigned to. 

“Precisely.” RK900 taps the inscription on his jacket that displays his model number. “I am the most recent model in the RK series. I am more resilient, more intelligent, and more efficient than my predecessor, like I said earlier.” His eyes dart back to the RK800, who’s eyes widen as he realizes he’s been caught staring. He ducks behind his screen. 

“Yeah, I can fucking read,” Gavin snorts. “Look, Fake Connor, this?” Gavin gestures between them, “not fuckin’ happening, so I suggest you give reasoning with Fowler a shot, or you fuck off.”

RK900 clenches his fist but carefully keeps his expression neutral. Being recently awakened, the range of emotions he’s experienced is rather brief. Today he is, for the first time, truly irritated. Mirroring the detective, he steps forwards, leaving little space between them as he stares down at Gavin with cold eyes. “I didn’t come here to play along with your juvenile temper tantrums, Detective Reed. I Intend to do my job, whether you come along or not is of little consequence to me.”

Reed appears momentarily stunned by the outburst, body language betraying anxiety, before he recovers and the aggressive posturing returns full force. “Come the fuck on, you know you can’t do shit without me. Those new bullshit android laws are just us playing nice to stop war from breaking out. Don’t think for a fuckin’ second any human sees you as equal.” Reed crosses his arms, face twisted into a mockingly sympathetic expression. “No human is gonna work with a plastic cop, not like they would with one of their own. You need me.”

RK900 goes silent once more, considering the detective’s words. Clearly, his partner is both irrational and rather dense. _This may prove challenging_ , RK900 thinks. He’s vaguely aware that the room has quieted significantly. Both android and human members of the DPD are watching their interaction, eyes darting up from paper work and conversations cut short. RK900 doesn’t particularly care.

** > NOTED: _DETECTIVE REED, GAVIN,_ IS IRRITATING **

“Yeah, that’s right. Keep your mouth shut.” Reed grins, mistaking RK900’s silence for compliance. “Don’t talk back to me again and we might just be able to work together. Now, go make me a coffee. Black.” 

RK900 cocks his head as he examines the detective’s smug expression. _Punchable_ , says something in him. It’s the same something that spurs him to nod in faux obedience and walk over to the coffee machine. As dark liquid streams into the paper cup, RK900 reaches over the bin of sugar packets, and instead grabs a packet of salt. And a second, and a third. He’s only satisfied when he’s added exactly 10 packets to the detective’s coffee. He finishes off his creation by stirring thoroughly. 

“The fuck is taking you so long?” Gavin yells from where he stands, leaning slightly against the open door of the break room.

“Apologies. The machine was jammed.” RK900 smiles cordially as he approaches the detective, holding the coffee out. “Your coffee, Detective Reed.” Gavin snatches the cup with a smirk and lifts it to his lips. He tips his head back and begins to chug the drink. 

Another new feeling stirs inside RK900 as he watches Gavin’s eyes widen in shock. The detective startles as the liquid hits his tongue, recoiling from the tilted cup, coffee pouring down his chin and onto his shirt as he begins to cough, hacking up the painfully salty drink. Staring down at a keeled over Gavin, RK900 identifies the emotion as satisfaction. Around him, the office breaks into poorly muffled laughter. A man that RK900 identifies as Lieutenant Anderson, Hank, yells an “Atta boy!” across the room. Besides the lieutenant, the RK800 who’d been watching him is smiling. 

** > NOTED: NO ONE LIKES _DETECTIVE REED, GAVIN_**

RK900 leans down next to Gavin, who’s still bent over and spluttering. “I hope we’ve come to an understanding,” Caleb straightens himself and adjusts the lapels of his jacket, “And you can call me Caleb.” With that, he turns from Gavin and makes his way to the desk formerly occupied by officer Chen, followed by the intrigued eyes of the DPD.

** > OBJECTIVE: INTEGRATE INTO THE DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT: COMPLETE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this I found out that some people actually put salt in their coffee, like, voluntarily. I'd just like to say that's fucked and I hope our race is replaced with androids.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Gavin's day goes downhill at record speeds.

Gavin Reed is having a good day for once. The weather isn’t too hot or too cold, he hadn’t woken up with a hangover, and yesterday he’d finished up on a particularly tricky homicide case. He’s the next in line for a promotion, although Fowler hates his guts, and things are good. He’s whistling as he walks into the office, hands in his pockets. The whistling dies suddenly and Gavin stops dead in his tracks as he spots _it_. Across the room, lingering in the space around his desk, is an android. It’s too far away for Gavin to make out detail, but he notes that it’s still got its LED in—Strange, nowadays—and appears to be wearing its default Cyberlife uniform.

_No way. No fuckin way. It’s gotta have the wrong desk or something…_

Sure, he’d seen the email that went out announcing a new hire, the first android joining the DPD since the revolution. He'd bitched about it all week. _No way Fowler’s dumb enough to partner him with me_ , Gavin had thought. And yet, there’s definitely _a massive goddamn hunk of plastic leaning up against his desk_. _Shit._

____

__

Connor, Gavin had hated from the first moment he’d seen him. All his life he’s been fucked over by Elijah's _creations_ , and there stood one in his precinct, the only place he’d ever been anything. An android detective, coming for the only job he’s ever enjoyed, doing everything he can do ten times better. It had taken him months after the revolution to get used to Connors continued presence at the DPD, for his anger to simmer. And now there’s two of the creepy little fuckers, exactly what Gavin was afraid of. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the thing looks exactly like Connor at a glance. _What the fuck?_ Gavin thinks, moving closer to examine the android.

This is definitely not Connor. For one thing, he’s got several inches on Connor, staring Gavin down with intense silvery-blue eyes rather than warm brown. He’s got a stronger jaw, broader shoulders. He’s… _Definitely_ not Connor. Printed across his pristine jacket is _'RK900'_ , a model number Gavin doesn't recognize. Painfully aware that he’s just given the android a pretty obvious once over, Gavin scowls and marches over to his desk, pointedly ignoring the android as he tosses his worn messenger bag onto his desk.

“Hello, Detective Reed,” It says in a voice eerily similar to Connors, yet pitched slightly lower. When Gavin says nothing in response, the android steps into his personal space, towering over the shorter man. Gavin can feel the android's breath on his face. It’s cool, not warm like that of a human. Gavin feels woefully outclassed as he stares up at the hulking android. _This would be kind of hot if he wasn’t fuckin’ plastic under there_ , Gavin thinks, eyeing the hyper realistic skin of the RK900. “There were no hearing issues listen on your file,” says the android, eyes critical as they scan him. “Hello, Detective Reed,” says the android once more, louder, articulating its words as if speaking to a small child, “I have been assigned—”

“Nah. No fucking way, this isn’t happening today,” Gavin blurts out, walking briskly away from the android and into Fowler’s office, familiar anger burning in his chest. Fowler’s resigned face indicates that he already knows he’s made a massive mistake.

* * *

Gavin’s leaning over the sink of the precinct washroom, which is quite grimy as a result of janitorial android quitting recently, head under the tap as he gulps down desperate mouthfuls water. His day has not gone as expected in the least, and he’s pretty sure Fowler’s paired him up with the goddamn terminator.

 _Oh fuck, I can still taste the salt_ , Gavin thinks, resting his head against the sink in defeat.

At least Connor had taken a few months to pick up snark from Hank. Gavin still relishes in the memory of the androids confusion as it held out that cup of coffee to him, completely missing the fact that it was being fucked with. This _Caleb_ , on the other hand, seems to have a natural bullshit detector. _And a massive stick up his ass_. Of course Gavin would get the asshole robot, just his luck. 

_Fowler really gave me the damn android_ , He thinks, staring at the blank white of the sink. _Am I gonna turn into Hank? Have the thing follow me around all the damn time? God, I hate these fucking things._

Gavin had been watching the coverage of the revolution. And sure, he’s borderline civil with Connor these days, but actually considering androids to be human? Equal partners to work alongside? Everyone’s off their rocker if they really believe that. The way Connor can switch from a wide eyed 20-something to a heartless interrogator in a second? The way the androids hide away in their weird city? Gavin doesn’t trust that. He doesn’t trust anything Elijah makes. _Fuckin’ creep_. He’s not changing his mind just because the general population has collectively lost their minds and decided to pay machines to do their jobs.

He stays leaned over the sink for a moment before gathering himself, running a hand through his disheveled hair, and marching proudly out of the washroom like a man who wasn’t just publicly humiliated by a robot. He’s going to show that asshole that there’s a hierarchy around here, he can't just show up and act like he’s some kinda big deal—

Caleb isn’t at Chen’s empty desk. Gavin swerves around, but spots no towering androids wandering around the precinct. Glancing at his own desk, Gavin notes that his notebook and the keys to his usual cruiser are absent. He’s gone, and he took the car—Gavin’s favourite cruiser, the one that’s got a decent stash of weed tucked into the glove compartment.

_He actually left without me. What the fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ❤︎  
> This was a lil shorter than the other two since my attention was more focused on the next part of this series, which includes shopping trips, funky socks, illegal activities, brotherly bonding, babysitting, and very little actual crime solving. Keep an eye out for it if you liked this!


End file.
